


whiskey soda

by ymthut



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Summer, is this soft who knows not me, the wet heat kind of summer that makes you sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 01:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14581800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymthut/pseuds/ymthut
Summary: “Donghyuck, it’s too hot.” He whined, shoving at the younger with his free hand only to get it grabbed at too. “Oh well.” Was all Mark got in response, feeling Donghyuck settle his weight further into the mattress and on him.The added weight made the springs eat into his spine.





	whiskey soda

**Author's Note:**

> summer hit me with no holds barred and mark makes me think of the uncomfortable and lethargic days you experience in your room when you're alone and can't stand to do anything because everything feels like jello. where you shower in cold water hoping it relieves you but the moment you step out there's sweat pooling in your collarbones and hair sticking to your neck.  
>   
> i also wrote this at 3am and have yet to read it over so good luck.

Ochre red brown. The color resonated somewhere deep in the back of his mind while the air stuck to his skin in a way that’s just this side of uncomfortable. It settled and it settled and it settled, investing in pores like the stocks on the rise and kicked rivets of sweat down his skin like it owes it money. The once blue-black sky is a sickly orange that happens when the new moon is shadowed and moody with light pollution, blushing from the compliments of the summer sun that berated the ground.

The room with delicate fairy lights whose yellow-white glow was dim and concentrated to the deep recesses of the wall let long shadows slump to the stained hardwood. The stale grey walls turned muddy and humid, almost dream-like in the muggy atmosphere where everything seemed just a tad fogged. Milky skin with sweat that was like lactoderm was sprawled out on the bare mattress dumped to the floor, a harsh contrast against it’s metallic quilting. Dark eyes were diluted and hazy in the stifled air, his face tilted against the uncomfortable springs in an effort to dodge them.

A small fan that was propped up inches away from him just pushed the hot air into his face, challenging and defiant of the boy. The white noise was like a melody to them, letting the harsh metal in the mattress dig into the small of his back with an unwarranted aggression. Windows long thrown open as far as their gaping maws would allow let the rich sounds of cicadas and insects flood the small space. 

It made them think of public indoor pools with no windows, tiles slippery and wrought with waiting lawsuits under the fluorescent lights. The water overheated and shocking to the touch with the sounds of a stranger’s laughter reverberating back into his own ears from across the building. A lifeguard who's lazy eyes rarely left a phone shoved into a ziplock bag sitting with crossed legs as people slapped lamely at jilted water. The buzzing noise would fill the boy’s ears with a pleasant hum that gave them confidence in the way that only being surrounded by people but still unnoticed could. He thought it was nice, but something was missing.

His small reverie of chlorine and glinting water was shattered at the pounding against his house’s siding. Instead of investigating it, the boy let himself sink deeper into the glaring springs. He already knew what it was-- who it was. He let his eyes shut, pretending like there wasn't a small smile pulling up at the corners of his mouth, as the obnoxious thumps continued. “I can see you.” The voice was lofty and flowed like syrup, filled with a telltale personality that was maybe a little sardonic and a lot mischievous but with an edge of something softer. The boy knew that edge wasn't just reserved for him, but there was a small bloom somewhere in the chambers of his heart knowing he got to hear it the most. But that didn't stop him from ignoring it and letting his skin melt a little more into the crevices of his mattress.

The rhythmic slams of an open palm against his house stopped, time feeling thick and drowsy in the humidity and refusing to tell him when they quieted down. A sweatsick head lifted up, cranning and twisting his neck in a way that folded his skin unattractively. It didn't help that the sweat congealed in the lines instantly, making him rub at the drops. When the study of his window screen came up empty, the boy let him body go limp again. There was a cringe as his shoulders fell back on the damp imprint they themselves had left, but he couldn't be bothered to do anything about it. He was waiting for the voice to squirm its way inside.

Each second passed like molasses dripping down a counter, or maybe it was each minute. He couldn’t really tell with the whirling of the fan and rich hum of arthropods. He could tell, however, when there was a muffled crash of something hitting the hardwood. The mumbled curse that just wormed its way under his door made him grin, digging his face into the bare mattress in an effort to hide it from no one. It was vaguely wet and kind of unpleasant. There was a constant slapping noise that grew in volume, the only warning he got before the thin white door was thrown open. Another pair of thunks let the boy know that sandals were kicked off and the dip of the mattress that rolled him a little let him know who it was. As if he couldn’t tell who they were a mile away. 

“You couldn’t just open your window screen, Mark Lee?” The words were huffed but light, hands coming to pull at his shoulder. Mark let himself get pushed to his back again, the humid air a welcome relief to his face from the sweat saturated mattress. He blinked at his visitor who had decided to sit on his knees, basketball shorts and tank top showing off tan skin that glowed with the summer atmosphere. He was golden in the dim light with soft features blurred by murky air. The boy’s smile turned to a grin the longer Mark just laid there in quiet, eyebrows itching up his face before a pale hand went to palm at it. The twist of his t-shirt sticking to him throughout the entire motion kind of made him want to grimace. 

“Get off.” Mark ordered instead of answering, his legs overheated from the heavy weight of another person. The boy didn’t move though, fingers coming to wrap around his wrist to pull it down and maybe slide a little on the uncomfortably slick contact. Instead he had let himself collapse against Mark, shoving a rounded nose into the crook of his neck and laughing at Mark’s renewed protests. “Donghyuck, it’s too hot.” He whined, shoving at the younger with his free hand only to get it grabbed at too. “Oh well.” Was all Mark got in response, feeling Donghyuck settle his weight further into the mattress and on him. The added weight made the springs eat into his spine.

They didn’t talk much after that, Mark giving up far too easy and Donghyuck more than happy to let the small fan blow against his sweaty neck and relieve some part of him. The air pressed down on them and their skin stuck together uncomfortably, Donghyuck’s hair sticking to Mark’s face from where he leaned his jaw against the boy’s head. It was too hot to speak, too hot to move, really it was too hot to be on top of one another on a twin sized mattress. But there they were anyway, and for the first time in that stilted night Mark felt content. Even with Donghyuck’s knobby knee digging into his thigh and fingers that were loose against his wrist.

Even with the dry kiss that felt sticky right under his jaw.

**Author's Note:**

> not that anyone's wondering but donghyuck makes me think of the dry heat days where you lay on the beach and let the hot sand wrap around you like getting a hug from someone else's mother- uncanny but comforting. the breeze makes you eat your own hair and you need to squint because your eyes tear up in the bright sun otherwise. the salt water cuts through you completely unlike the way that chlorine just makes you hazy. you're full of energy and being in love never sounded more appealing.  
>   
> pay attention to me on twitter i don't post anything but i want friends  
> [@ymthut](https://twitter.com/ymthut)


End file.
